


Sand wheels

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: If Doffy can't get to hang out with the people he really wants to. That's fine, he'll make a way.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sand wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I love Doffy tormenting Law but I ADORE Law getting on Doffy's last nerves by just existing lmao

He was being ignored. Again. Four calls ignored and he had received a read on all his texts. Doffy had a smile on his face but he held his irritation deep inside. Had him cancelling been such a big deal? How exactly were people with two different crews supposed to hang out? He had told that damn bastard how things went now that Rosi had Law.

Law. That damn brat.

He caused more problems more than he solved anything. Why the hell Doffy hadn’t ran him off when he had popped up, he still didn’t know. He had been cute at first. All wide eyes and awed face at all the bikers. Doffy had found it funny back then.

He didn’t find it funny now. Law had grown up and he was still around. There was nothing wrong with that. It was just that if you were going to hang around usually that meant you were going to ride under Doffy’s colours. That hadn’t happened. Law was in school.

Firmly in school getting his doctor’s degree. Doffy didn’t ask but Rosi could be an over sharer when one was in the wrong place at the right time. Doffy loved his little brother. He adored him to the bottom of his heart but he just didn’t get of all the people literally throwing themselves at Rosi. He had decided to pick the brat with the most snark in the city.

He didn’t understand it at all. He missed his kid brother that had wanted to hang onto him while Doffy headed out. The brother who had gotten his own bike and set records all over town until people were scared of him and admiring him and Doffy.

At least Rosi still rode under his colours. That was one good thing but who knew for how long that would be true. Doffy got worried with every day. Rosi had never liked the people Doffy liked. He tolerated Doffy’s friends and those he liked to ride with.

He did understand his brother. Sometimes he didn’t want the others he wanted it to be just himself and his brother on their bikes. He liked that. He thought of their past and their future when they headed out.

But things were different now. More kids on the streets. Crazy kids with big dreams and harsher hearts. That damn Sabo for one. His brothers had started on the outside and were making their way through the rougher parts of the city. Doffy was actually impressed with how quickly they had gotten others to ride under them.

Rosi always had something to say about the youngest brother. Recently that damn beach loving manic had something to say about the youngest brother too. he had to be still pissed about Doffy cancelling. That had to be it. It wasn’t Doffy’s fault. It was technically Law’s fault.

He looked across the lot and shook his head. Law didn’t race but he wore Rosi’s coat and he was covered head to toe in his marks. The brat was possessive and crazy. Doffy leaned forward on his bike as he watched his brother smile and flirt with Law. he shook his head as he watched Law flirt back.

Well Rosi had been alone for so long. Doffy couldn’t be too mad. It was just that he really was that salty. He missed his brother but he guessed this was how things went. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

X

The kids were crazy that was what they were. Doffy watched the three bikes whizz down the mountain before he exchanged a look with his brother. Doffy had come to scout before he invited that damn temperamental bastard on a race. He hadn’t expected to find that even this part was being run by the crazy young brats.

“That’s Luffy.” Rosi sounded interested as the bikes faded away. “He’s a little bit of a daredevil. You know the railroad races that have been on the news lately?” Doffy nodded as he sat back on his bike. “That’s him and his people from the group.”

“Reckless.” Doffy hissed before he laughed. “But I suppose that’s what it’s all about.” He mused before he started his bike up. Rosi did the same and Doffy glanced at his brother. “Law has class until morning, right?”

“He’s going to sleepover at the clinic and then go to class.” Rosi sighed. “I would worry but his friend takes pretty good care of him so it’s not too bad. In a few weeks I can carry him out again.”

So Doffy got his brother to himself for a few days. Doffy considered his options before he revved up and then stopped. “Hey Rosi.” He said softly. “What do you say about heading to the drylands?” He knew he caught Rosi’s interest in the way his brother leaned back. “You and me like old times.”

“Our tires though.” Rosi murmured before he laughed. “But why not? Let’s head out like we used to Doffy. How far out are we going to go? Go to far and that’s territory we’ll be infringing on.”

Exactly. “We’ll be careful.” Doffy watched his brother before he laughed. “Are you up for a little trouble Rosi? Let’s see how far these wheels can take us. If they are any young ones on the road when we come back. We can show them a thing or too.” Rosi’s excited laugh was what Doffy gunned his engine to. when he pulled off Rosi was right behind him.

The road down the mountain was thin with thinner rails but that didn’t matter. Doffy had been riding for so long the road might as well have been an open highway. He felt a grin take over as his bike pulled ahead. The decline only helped him along. He could hear his bike and he could hear Rosi’s own.

The double purr of their bikes in the night was music to his ears. When they reached the bottom and screeched around the bikes of the kids from little Sabo and Ace’s crew Doffy laughed. A fast hard circle before they shot off for the road that would take them to someplace sandy. If the Mohammed wouldn’t answer the phone… well. You know how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the subtext is supposed to be there lol


End file.
